


Mistaken Identity

by spaceorphan



Series: sketches and prompt fills [8]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceorphan/pseuds/spaceorphan
Summary: Ficlet written for 15-minute prompt: Kurt Hummel mistakes Tony Stark as his boyfriend's Dad





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeegleek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegleek/gifts).



> Fic prompt: Fic prompt thing not quite following the rules, but all I could think of as it combines some of your loves. Kurt's never met Blaine's dad, so it's not his fault he mistakes RDJ (aka the man behind Iron Man) for him when they go to visit Cooper on a movie set.
> 
> I hope you don’t mind - but because I don’t like writing RPF, I’m using Tony Stark instead of RDJ…

Kurt’s having a nice time wandering around the set as Blaine heads to the bathroom.  They’ve only been a few times to see Cooper’s film - one where he gets to play the Superhero’s quirky boyfriend, and Kurt’s been bugging Blaine to go back - because – superhero film, and omg!  

Alright - so it’s been a lot of waiting around and watching people flail around with a green screen behind them.   But still - getting to see Lila Williams kickass as The Blue Thunder is pretty cool.  

As he’s waiting, a gentleman in a suit comes to stand by him.  Kurt kind of recognizes him, older, deftly handsome, trimmed goatee, but can’t quite place him.  

“Hey, kid, work here? I could use some coffee,” the guy says.  It’s hard to read him since he’s wearing shades, but the voice - he knows that voice.  

“Oh, no, I’m just waiting for someone,” Kurt said.    .  

“Yeah, me too,” the guy points over to where Cooper is standing with Lila Williams.  

And.. wait, no… could it be? He never has met Blaine and Cooper’s dad before.  Blaine did say his dad was coming to set today – maybe… 

“Your son is super talented,” Kurt says.

“What?” the guy whips his head towards Kurt. 

“I know we haven’t been introduced, but I know who you are and I know you’re his dad, and I know this is super weird cause you don’t know me, I’ve known your son a while and he’s a little eccentric but a good guy.” 

“I’m not sure I understand,” the guy says, but Kurt’s kinda babbling and doesn’t quite catch him.

“Well, I mean, I know he does his own stunts and everything, and everyone says they look fake but I know you can’t fake that stuff and…”

“Oh,” the guy says, and throws his head back with a laugh. “Oh, god, you think…no.  No, he’s not my son.” 

“What? He’s not?” Kurt looks at him confused. 

“I know everyone thinks he is, but Spider-Man isn’t…”

“Wait, hold it.  Is-is Cooper Spider-Man?” And why the hell did Blaine never tell him that?!??  “Oh my god, Cooper cannot be Spider-Man that can’t be… well maybe… no, that’s not right…”

“Who?” The guy takes off his glasses.  “Are you talking about Anderson Cooper - who is most definitely not Spider-Man or my son?” 

Okay, Kurt’s lost.  “No, Cooper–” 

At that moment, both Cooper Anderson and Lila Williams approach Kurt and the guy.  

“Hey, little bro 2, you made it,” Cooper says, giving his usual greeting of a neck hug.  

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” Lila Williams says.  “I’m glad you could make it.” 

Oh god oh god oh god - Kurt silently freaks out.  Has he actually been talking to Tony Stark.  The Tony Stark.  Iron Man?!?? 

Kurt’s jaw drops a little.  

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” Cooper forces an awkward handshake on the guy.  “So glad you can give us pointers on all this superhero-ing.  You know - I’m sure you hate pitches, but I could feasibly play a younger, better version on you in a biopic.  How would you feel about Iron Man: The Musical?” Cooper points his point into Tony Stark’s chest.  “Hey is that thing real?” Cooper pokes at the glowing light. 

“Ms. Williams, can you please call security?” 

The three of them head off, leaving a dumbfounded Kurt standing in his spot.  A moment later, Blaine’s back from the bathroom. 

“Hey, Kurt, dad called and said he’s running a little late…what, why are you looking like that?” 

“I think I just mistook Tony Stark for your dad.”

Blaine bursts out laughing.  “No way, my dad looks nothing like Tony Stark and no way Iron Man would show up on this set.” 

“He did!”

“Sure!”

“He did - ask Cooper.”

“Cooper lies about everything.” 

“He did, I swear…”


End file.
